Family Drabbles
by MaidenRiri416
Summary: Kagura and Okita Sougo are one-year married and things are going too well for the couple and the people surrounding them, (Of course that includes the non-stop argue of the infamous love team of the Gintama.). And someone was about to come. Drabbles of the Okikagu Family.
1. 1000 yen if it's true

**A/N:** This is the first time I'm writing an Okikagu fanfiction. Hope you'll like it.

I don't own Gintama.

* * *

Kagura and Okita Sougo are one-year married and things are going too well for the couple and the people surrounding them, (Of course that includes the non-stop argue of the infamous love team of the Gintama.). And arguing with so much force (That sometimes the street got blown off) was a normal or too-well things going on between the newly-weds.

Kagura shooting Okita then her husband dodging it or sometimes using his katana to destroy every single thing his wife has thrown to him.

"I want a dozens of sukonbu. Now." Kagura was standing in front of her husband who was lazily sitting on the floor with his both hands under his head. Sougo opened an eye and look up to her,

"You want it, go buy it yourself." He then closed his eye again.

"I want it now, sadist. Buy me. Now." Sougo felt chill run down his spine so he fully opened his eyes only to see his wife glaring at him intensely. Sougo was quite confused for her wife was being stiff already without them bickering at all. War hasn't started yet so why his Kagura does is looking down at him like he's going to be eaten? He's not scared at all. Not at all.

"Why so serious-

"Are you going to buy me or not?" Sougo sighed and sit up straight then scratch the back of his head.

"That's too much, China. Are you going to die or something?" A nerve popped from her head.

China murmured something before speaking,

"Would you shut up and just go buy me?!"

"Not until you tell me what did you muttered."

Kagura groaned and turn her back on him and walk towards the door while stomping (with the wooden floor being casually destroyed) she was muttering something and Sougo was lucky enough to hear it.

"So annoying, he couldn't even buy his wife sukonbu. So f-cking lazy bastard asshole. I'll just go to Megane to buy me what I wanted." With that, Sougo's ear flickered and a nerve popped from his forehead. In a swift movement he grabbed her wife's wrist and kissed her passionately. Kagura's eye widened before returning the kiss.

"Just punishing you from doing something irritating." Then he walks out the door. Kagura smiled evilly after his husband had gone out, of course to buy her the food she wanted.

"Tch. That bastard's really got a thing for Megane..

* * *

"Sukonbu's gone out, buy me another dozen." Sougo's ear flickered a bit and then he stared seriously at his wife.

"China, what the hell's wrong with you?" It was only yesterday when he bought her fourth dozen of sukonbu and he can't ignore the fact that Kagura's been going mad about eating her favorite food.

Kagura seems to be ignoring him because of the piece of sh—t (that's what he thinks about her food) she was eating.

Sougo think seriously.

…

Then realization hit him and he swore if what he thinks is true, he's going to give one thousand yen to her Gin-chan.

* * *

"Ow, Souchiro-kun? Why are you here?" Gin-san asked with his oh-so-boring tone.

"Here." Sougo handed the white-haired samurai one thousand yen and walks out. Gintoki was out of words before he spotted the sadist samurai walking down the stairs.

"H-Hey, what-

"My wife's pregnant."

Gintoki was again out of words when…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" his cream were heard all over the Kabukichou

* * *

When Sougo came back from where he went, Kagura follows him until they reached their leaving room,

"Are you still mad?" Sougo turned to her with cold eyes. The yato clan woman was pregnant for three months and she kept it all for over a month. That's why her tummy was a bit huge. Who wouldn't be mad at that?

"Not at all, China." He deadpanned.

"I have a name, bastard."

"I have a name too."

Silence grew larger, until a heavy sigh was heard let out by the long orange-haired woman and then she step out of the room leaving the puzzled shinsengumi captain. The fact that his beloved wife didn't do the usual thing she would do make him go mad.

"I'm not overly freaking mad at you, it's just that… why the heck on earth you didn't told me?" He asked to Kagura who was now leaning her back against the wall beside the open door with her bangs covering her eyes with closed fist.

"Okay… I asked you and then you said yes, then I dashed off to Danna. I'm sorry, okay?" Sougo slowly walked to the open door,

He muttered something before completely going out the room,

"This is so out of character."

"Kagura, I'm not mad-

There he saw her tears coming from her covered eyes with clench fist resting on her chest, he walks to her front and held both of her wrist.

"C-China, what the heck's wrong with you? H-Hey… Why the hell are you crying? Stop joking around…" This was the second time he saw her cry, the first one was before they became a couple. And her tears back then drove him insane that he couldn't do anything and yet he kissed her.

She was driving him insane again.

He dropped her right hand carefully and then brought his hand to her cheek, and then he held her head up to meet his worried eyes,

He let out a heavy sigh, "I'm so happy that I'm going to be a father." Then he hugged her tightly.

"Guess I have to be cautious for six f-cking months. Pregnant women are sensitive." He whispered in her ears.

* * *

A/N: Sougo's out of character, I know… I know. I'm sorry, I suck. Thank you for reading, please review.


	2. Fresh up

**A/N: Hey, everybody. Thanks for reviewing the first chapter, and so here's the second chapter with their baby. Hope you'll enjoy this.**

**I don't own Gintama**

* * *

The brown-haired little boy yawned with his little fist. Kagura giggled at the sight of her seven months baby boy.

Kagura laid her back on the floor and place the baby on top of her.

"Baby Souji wants to sleep." She smiled as her blue-eyes baby slowly closing his eyes. Baby Souji's eyes were shot open when someone held him and put her up away from his mommy. He tried to stretch his little hands but it was a swift movement and there he is crying in her father's arms.

Kagura gaze up at her husband who was now have popping nerves on his head. With her head placed on top of her right palm, she deadpanned at him.

"He wants to sleep, now put him down before I shoot you with my parasol, sadist."

Sougo smirked, "He woke up an hour ago, how come he wants to sleep? He needs to freshen up, china."

"We'll freshen up later after he sleeps. Now, put him down 'cause his crying, bastard."

"Don't spoil him. And stop calling me such names." He turned to her with intense eyes.

Kagura groaned as the Baby Souji cries, "Give me Baby Souji." She stands up and gaze at her two boys.

"He's being too clingy to you, I don't like it." Sougo turned his serious gaze away from Kagura.

"He's our baby; of course he's being attached to me ah-huh."

"I don't give a sh—t China."

Kagura sighed, "Then go to Gin-chan to freshen up." The baby stopped crying and it irritates the hell out of Sougo Okita because of that perm-head oyaji. Everytime baby Souji heard his name; sometimes he'll smile or stop crying

"Don't wanna go to that lazy perm-head. It'll be bad for our baby." Baby Souji seems to understand that he's not going to her grandpa so he shrugs a bit and water sprouts from the side of his eyes.

"What the heck's wrong with you, sadist?"

"We're going out. Bye." Before kagura speaks again they had gone out.

* * *

Sougo was seating on the park with baby Souji on his lap playing with his own feet.

The brown-haired baby yawns and Sougo can't help but smile,

"You really want to sleep, huh?" The baby falls out against him while holding onto his clothes. Sougo put his arm around their baby Souji.

"Sorry, I thought you were just taking advantage … I can't help it, I want that spot. You can't just…" He sighed heavily at his own stupidity. Why on earth he was jealous of his own baby?

When baby Souji came, China was putting her attention very much. He means all the time and they only fought twice a week and it annoys him.

"So that's why you kept on resisting to fresh up, ah-huh?"

Sougo smirked as his wife sat beside them crossing her leg and arms,

"You're being disgusting, sadist. Going mushy mushy." She snorted at her and a vein popped from his head.

"Why are you here anyway, missing me already?" Sougo mocked her.

"Tch. I was just worried." She mumbled enough for her husband to know.

At her words, Sougo's eyes widened a bit at the thought that his ever-mean (Well not really, just monstrous and yandere) wife is worried at him just because of little thing. He doesn't understand her at all.

"Say, why are you worried, chi-na?" He whispered in her ear with a husky voice. And he bet China's face wouldn't get any redder but it did.

"W-What… I ah… was just worried with baby Souji." She avoided her gaze and it made him want to tease her more.

He puts his other hand around her waist, and exhaled a soft breathe right into her ear. Kagura on the other side felt chill run down her spine and bloody hell, they're on the park. Whose face wouldn't get any redder when something is going to happen.

"S-Stop it, you bastard." She gritted her teeth.

"I'm not doing anything at all." He smirked.

He place his head on top of her shoulder and was about to close his eyes when a faint whimper of their baby was heard.

Sougo groaned, "Taking revenge, are we?" A nerve popped from his head as he gritted his teeth. Kagura just sighed at the thought of her husband being so dramatically jealous.

* * *

**A/N: I know it short. Thank you for reading and please review~ Thank you.**


	3. Don't use the word Just It'll hurt you

**A/N: so here's the third chapter. Thank you for reviewing the past chapters, keep reviewing. Thankssss ((:**

**I don't own Gintama**

* * *

It was late evening when a loud baby cry was heard all over the popular family. Kagura yawn a bit before sitting up straight,

"Souji woke up again late." She whispered to her husband. Sougo just mumbled something to his pillow and put an arm around her.

"I'm going to get him so back off, sadist" She said then remove his hand and held it up. She was about to stand when Sougo pulls her down with both his masculine arm…

"Just a minute." He whispered in her ear and the yato woman's face was red before she stands up again but Sougo kept on pulling her down. It took few minutes before Kagura's nerve popped.

"F-ck off, sadist. How long is your minute, huh?" Sadist just tightens his hold.

"He's going to disturb the neighbor, not that I care." She deadpanned.

"Let it be, the hell I care to the neighbor" She heard him smirked. Kagura rolled her eyes before gripping her husband's circling arms.

She heaved a sigh before destroying her husband's backbone. (She just smacked Sougo using his hand against the floor, (You wouldn't imagine how strong China girl is) That hurts.)

"C-Chi…na." He said with so much pain (literally pain, I mean Literal not the dramatic one).

Kagura leaves him lying on the floor.

* * *

Kagura hushed at her baby Souji but the brown-haired baby just kept on crying until she noticed that he's hot when she held him up.

"Sh-t." She cursed under her breath; Baby Souji was too hot for her as she is a yato clan's woman. Even though, it's burning her she didn't let go of her son.

She groaned in pain enough for Sougo to hear and dashed off to where his family is. There, his eyes widened at the sight that the skin of his wife became something un… (I don't know what to call so name it. Sorry) He carefully yet fast grabbed Souji into his arms.

He muttered a cursed word.

* * *

An aged man wearing a white coat came out from the emergency room; Kagura immediately walks toward the doctor with so much worried in her eyes.

"What happen to Baby Souji? Is he okay? Is he fine? Is something wrong with him?" She said not even breathing.

The doctor smiled, "Just a fever."

Silence grew bigger until a loud bang was heard. There they are, Sougo just smashed the nearest wall as his eyes grew intensely while Kagura's eyes were covered by her bangs. (And yes, blue and red aura is currently appearing) She step one-foot forward and something got destroyed, oh, it's just the floor. The oh-so fancy floor of the hospital.

"Just a fever?" They both said in unison with so much grudge in their voice.

The doctor sweat-dropped, "Y-Yeah… A fever, it's basically n-normal-

In a swift movement a katana was only inch away from the doctor's neck and a purple parasol was pointing on his head.

"I… I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me…" He begged because if he doesn't, this sadist family will surely bury him now.

"He was burning with a fever and you're just saying it like it's some kind of a joke. Are you kidding the hell out of me, you sh-tty doctor? Huh?" Sougo smirked and the doctor grew pale.

"What kind of doctor are you, you old bastard, ah-huh?" Kagura glared at the doctor which was about to pee on his pants.

"Oyyy, you brats. Little Souchirou's okay, you don't have to worry anymore. Are you pregnant or something, being so sensitive at all wouldn't get your character any higher you know? He's your son. It's just a fever." The doctor's eyes widened as the couple's ear flickered at Gintoki's last words.

"Wow, I never thought I got something good to say inside my balls-

Loud bangs and screams (mostly coming from the permy) were heard all over the hospital.

"Tch." The married people leaves the poor Gin-san on the floor with so much blood coming from him.

"D—Doctor… I… I need a doctor… S-S..Save me!" Gin-san said between his breath, getting beaten your sh-t by two sadist really hurt a lot.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's too short. Thank you for reading and please preview~**


	4. Don't go

**A/N: Fourth chapter's done in a fast time. Got an idea because of Takasugi. Please enjoy~**

* * *

A certain orange-haired young man playfully walks down the street with a baby boy in his arms whose eyes were the same as he has. Kamui entered in a warehouse. There, his friend Abuto greeted him with a puzzled look.

"So, that's the baby you were talking about?" Abuto asked his superior. Kamui smiled (of course with his eyes closed)

"Yes indeed." He dropped the baby on the carpeted floor and then slumped on the couch with his crossed arms.

The baby just sat while looking around with awe in his eyes.

"Your brat will get mad once she knows you brought her son." The aged yato man kept on looking on the baby. Perhaps because of the baby's awesomeness. (cuteness, 'cuz Abuto wouldn't admit it XDD)

"That's going to be another good fight."

Abuto sighed, "I told you, kidnapping is illegal here." Kamui's antenna twitched.

Abuto just stared at his superior, Kamui stands up and walks out the room.

"Don't leave your baby."

"Take good care of him, I'm just going to grab foods. If something bad happens to baby Souji, I'll make your life a living hell." Kamui turned his head back on his subordinate and give him his signature stare when he wants to kill someone.

"Tch. Brats are really annoying." Then he continued looking down at the baby who's now playing with his parasol.

* * *

A non-stop huge stomp against the floor were heard from the Okikagu house (Well, that's what I like to call it. You can name it yourself, anyway.) Sougo gritted his teeth at the fact that his mother and child is nowhere to be seen.

Too quiet.

He continued to find them inside the house with his bangs covering his eyes and menacing aura is currently appearing from him.

He keeps on going back and forth, but nothing came out. He decided to go outside the house until he reached the gate.

Sougo sighed heavily wishing Kagura and baby Souji are just slouching off with danna.

And there seems to be some falling pieces of destroyed woods. Oh, he just punched their gate hard.

Before stepping one foot forward,

"Don't go destroying our gate, you sh-thead." A large sigh escaped from his lips. He turned and found that baby Souji's not in her arms. His brows knotted.

"Where's baby Souji?"

"Got kidnapped." She deadpanned. While worried and anger started to rise in him, his wife spoke again.

"By aniki."

"What?" Sougo gave her an 'are-you-serious-look' and Kagura just nodded. Nodding non-stop again just like nothing bad happened. Well, I don't think it's also bad.

"If you want to get him, this is the address." Kagura gave a folded white paper. Sougo snatched it and was about to dash off but his wife grabbed him y his long hair and stopped him.

"Where the hell are you going, sadist?" She asked.

"When baby Souji came out from you, does your brain also came out?" Kagura's eyes turned angry.

"What'd you say, you shinsengumi bastard?"

"I'm going to go fetch my son, china. Let me go or I'll drag you with me." Sougo pokerfaced, totally ignoring China's madness.

Kagura loosen her grip, "what the hell are you saying? He just got there."

"Well, that's good to hear. Your psycho pathetic aniki wouldn't have so much time to influence our baby Souji. Now, let go of my hair before our bay starts to kill innocent people just for fun." Kagura sighed.

"Just assure that baby Souji ate well before you leave. Aniki's place has so many foods." Then she let go of him. Kagura turned her head and walks toward the door.

"Tch. Aren't you worried?" Kagura stopped from walking and bow her head down just like being sad or something.

"I'm sure they're not going to do something to baby Souji or else…" She held her head up and do her knuckles real hard saying with a cold aura, eyes and voice, "I'll make their life a living hell."

Sougo on the other hand have the same face, "They better took good care of him." Then he turned a slowly walks off the gate.

After a few seconds, Kagura's back to normal. She mirked, "Such protective and obsessive sadist."

* * *

A loud snore were heard all over the warehouse's living room (Do warehouse have living room? The author is doing crazy things.)

Abuto just slept without noticing that the baby was crawling off the room and heading to somewhere until it reached a room… A room which is so fancy and have many Japanese instruments.

...

The baby stared at the ceilings with butterflies patched on it, A butterfly touched his nose and he got tickly. He sneezed and so the butterfly went away and he follows it ( I think it's getting so d—mn cliché.)

An eye-patched man looks down at something that just bumped on his feet. Takasugi smiled at the baby,

"So it's true that the bastard kidnapped a baby. A baby who looked like him." Baby Souji tugged on his clothes.

He just continued staring at the baby.

...

Kamui's eating at his usual (just eating the foods for 100 man) when suddenly his antenna twitched and a loud bang made by the now destroyed wall, Sougo came out with his usual.

Putting back his katana, he spoke "Don't go kidnapping someone's baby, you psycho bastard."

Kamui's eyes shot open and then he stopped munching on his food, in a swift movement, Kamui tried to hurt him with his feet and luckily, Sougo dodge it.

"Don't go disturbing someone's lunch." Then chaos began.

"So, took you so long fetching him up." It was late evening when Sougo came with bay Soui in his arms.

"Shut up, china. An eye-patched weirdo joined in." He gave baby Souji to Kagura who was lazily lying on the couch, Kagura just giggled.

* * *

**A/N: I was gonna put so much interactions between baby Souji and Takasugi but the idea got blown off away to far far away plce which I don't know what to call. Stop blabbering Author-san Anyway,Thank you for reading, Please review~**


End file.
